grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Trina's Heart
Trina's Heart is a minor character in Grojband. She is the heart of Trina Riffin. She appeared in the episode "Who Are You." She is a heart that is alive and can talk. She has eyes, a mouth, arms, and legs. She is voiced by Alyson Court. Biography Trina's heart made it's only official appearance in the episode "Who Are You." When Trina wanted to be cool with the hipsters, she tried doing this by wearing Mina's glasses and acting like she doesn't care about anything. Her plan was then ruined when Nick came into the coffee shop, making her feel joyed and loving. Trina tried not to smile in front of the hipsters to keep her cool, but then, Nick saw her there and started talking to her, telling her that he likes her. Trina was so overjoyed by this that she could no longer contain her feelings and she let them all out as she blasted into the air in a Love Diary Mode. Just before then, the camera quickly zoomed in, showing the inside of hr chest, where her heart was seen. Her heart is an anthropomorphic heart that is in the shape of an actual symbolic heart that is the color red and covered in purple veins. It has arms, legs, eyes, and a mouth. It was also shown to be wearing a version of Mina's glasses at the time too. Trina's heart was seen beating wildly and quoting "OMG!" in the same voice that Trina has. After this, the screen cut to the entrance of Trina's Diary Mode. This was a very short cameo appearance, played off as a gag, but since it was so similar to the running gag featuring Laney's Heart, it is pretty notable for possibly being the first apparance of what will soon also be a running gag. Her heart has made a few unofficial appearances in other places in the show, in gags that also involve either metaphorical or literal depictions and mentions of her heart. It's first technical appearance is in "Love in a Nethervator" when Trina was trapped in the Nethervator with Nick and she told Nick that the Nethervator was filled with the sound of two hearts beating together. Two pink hearts then showed up in little frames at the top of the screen, resembling Trina and Nick's hearts beating at the same pace together. In the episode "Inn Err Face", Kin and Kon were seen traveling around inside of Trina's body in a submarine and they came across what Kon mistook for a black hole. However, it was soon found out that this was only Trina's heart, which was shown as a very dark, black, veiny heart, making a joke on how horrible of a person she is. This directly contradicts with what her heart was previously depicted as in the previous episode "Who Are You", but one or both of them were most likely only non-canon gags, not meant to be taken so seriously. Trina's heart was also verbally mentioned in the episodes "That's My Jam" and "It's in the Card". In "That's My Jam", Corey told the band that Jammy needs to become aware of how horrible that cold hate potato in Trina's chest is. Corey was obviously making reference to her heart when he said this. "It's in the Card" featured Trina receiving a Valentine's day card from Nick, causing her to say that her heart was full of love. Appearance Trina's Heart is a reddish pink heart that wears glasses. It is unknown if these glasses are actually part of her causal physical appearance, or if they were just being worn in that one episode because Trina was wearing glasses so that she could be a hipster. Quotes *"OMG!" Episode Appearances *Love in a Nethervator *Inn Err Face *Who Are You *That's My Jam (Mentioned) *It's in the Card (Mentioned) Trivia *Trina's Heart is similar to Laney's Heart. *Trina's Heart was seen wearing glasses in it's only appearance in the episode "Who Are You." It is unknown if these glasses are actually part of her causal physical appearance, or if they were just being worn in that one episode because Trina was wearing glasses so that she could be a hipster. *In the episode "Inn Er Face," Kin and Kon traveled to Trina's heart, which was revealed to be a black, dark, heart that didn't have any body parts. This was a plot hole that the creators did not catch on to but technically, this heart and Trina's talking heart from the episode Who Are You are the same things. *One reason Trina's heart could be wearing glasses is because Trina is a nerd in disguise as seen in the episode "Math of Kon." Gallery Trina's black heart.jpg|Trina's Heart in Inn Er Face Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:One-Time Characters Category:Hearts